A Christmas Redemption
by EmmaShalforever
Summary: Christmas is coming and Emma wants to spend it with her family. Her whole family. But being with your loved ones when one of them is a former Evil Queen can prove a little difficult to accomplish. SwanQueen fluffish. Set some time after Snow and Emma has returned to Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Christmas Redemption

Pairing: Emma Swan / Regina Mills

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and make no profit of them.

Rating: T for some language and suggestive themes.

Summary: Christmas is coming and Emma wants to spend it with her family. Her whole family. But being with your loved ones when one of them is a former Evil Queen can prove a little difficult to accomplish.

AN: I'm interested in knowing if people are satisfied with the way I write, since English is not my native language. Reviews are appreciated as I don't know if people think it's worth continuing or not, and if someone wants to beta, that's also of interest.

* * *

Emma Swan is nervous. There's no point denying it as she shifts her weight restlessly from one leg to the other, waiting for the door in front of her to open. She has no idea what will happen once it does, no plans of what to say or how to convey what she is thinking. She knows it's going to be uncomfortable at best and haven't the faintest idea how her wishes will be conceived by the other party.

_Shit, what was she doing? This was gonna be a disaster, she just knew it._

She hears faint movement and then the door is being unlocked and opened cautiously. Her heart speeds up in anxiousness even as her lips curve into what she hopes will be a smile. She can't really be sure since she feels like she could be sick any moment.

"Miss Swan?" is uttered in fake surprise, and the blonde rolls her eyes exasperatedly as she moves over the threshold, forcing the other woman to take a step back.

She carelessly kicks the door shut, her plans temporarily forgotten, as she grabs hold of the open suit lapels of the brunette standing in front of her and tugs. As their bodies meet with a soft thud, her pinkish lips find red ones and mash together hungrily. Hands move to tangle in her blonde tresses and tugs delicately as tongues move teasingly against each other. She lets out a content sigh as teeth nips playfully at her probing tongue and make sure to drag her own teeth along the enticing bottom lip of the other woman as she pulls slowly away. Their eyes open lazily to lock together and twin grins appear unbidden, as they stay close together, their noses barely grazing the other's.

"Hi" Emma whispers, still grinning at the other woman who instead of a verbal response, gently nudges the blonde's nose with her own and pecks her lips. This loving, intimate gesture makes the sheriff's heart swell and she initiates a new round of hot, wet kissing.

"What are you doing here?" the brunette asks innocently when they break apart, and suddenly the anxiousness is back as Emma remembers what she has come there to ask. The other woman seems to notice the shift at once, her brows furrowing slightly in trepidation as she takes a step back and folds her arms around her midsection as if to shield herself, causing the blonde's hands that is still clutching the suit jacket to fall limply to their owner's side.

"Regina-" the sheriff starts softly, her hand moving to grasp the other woman's, only to be pushed away.

"Tell me!" It's said as a command, and the gentleness present in the woman only seconds before has vanished without a trace. The woman poised before Emma now is cold, expressionless and fierce.

_Fuck. She hasn't even started yet and it's all going to hell._

"It's nothing bad," she says quickly, her own brows furrowing in uncertainty. "At least I don't think it is, I mean-I'm not sure-It's more of a-" with a frustrated sigh, the blonde stops trying to get her mouth to cooperate, her right hand moving to nervously scratch at the hair in her neck.

"Can we, uh, sit down?" The former mayor just stares hard at her, making no move to comply, and Emma has to fight the urge to shrink away from the gaze.

"It's nothing bad," she repeats as she starts moving towards the living room, making sure to brush gently against the stoic woman as she passes her.

The blonde has barely made herself as comfortable as she can manage on the sofa, considering her nerves, when Regina strides past and sits down opposite her. The mayor's arms fold carefully in her lap, as if she's perfectly at ease, but the blonde can see the rigidity of the other woman's back, the way her lips are drawn together firmly and knows it's just a façade, a way to lull her into a false pretense of security and peace.

They're too far away from each other Emma decides. If she's going to do this, she needs to appease the other woman's always present skepticism. And the only way she knows how to do that is by using touch and putting herself in the same vulnerable and uncomfortable position she knows Regina often feels, even though the brunette tries her damnedest to hide it. With a deep breath, the sheriff moves from the couch and props herself down on the table so her knees are brushing against the other woman's. She ignores the displeased glare sent her way and instead squares her shoulders, as if preparing for a fight.

"So…it's Christmas soon," she starts lamely, barely refraining from rolling her eyes at herself. Yeah, that would probably explain everything she wanted to the mayor.

The other woman merely raises her eyebrows ever so slightly. "I'm well aware of that, Miss Swan," is the terse reply, the brunette's expression as unreadable and emotionless as Emma has ever seen it.

"Snow wants to have this whole reunited family Christmas thing-"

"And naturally you want to take Henry," Regina cuts in, her eyes flashing with anger and hurt, making Emma feel like she should slap herself.

_Why in the hell had she mentioned Snow? The two women despise each other. She hadn't even begun to explain yet and already she was messing things up._

"NO," Emma blurts out in near panic. "I mean, yes, but that's not what I wanted to-"

"Never mind dear, I should have seen it coming," the brunette interrupts yet again, making a move as if to stand and Emma almost launches herself at the other woman as she grasps her right hand firmly to keep her from running away.

"Damn it, Regina! Will you stop for two seconds so I can get my thoughts straight and actually try to explain what I'm here for?" the blonde spits out in clear frustration.

She starts as the brunette actually sits back down, having expected the other woman to resist. Emma can see a faint expression of curiosity on the former mayor's features and realize she must have looked rather desperate and confused for the woman to actually listen to her.

_Well, here goes nothing._

"I came here to talk about what we were going to do for Christmas," she begins slowly, watching the brunette's expression carefully.

"We? What we?" Regina asks in genuine confusion.

"You know… you, me and Henry" the blonde replies a little feebly, her heart hammering in her chest, and she is pretty sure she has started to cold sweat.

"I-what?!" Emma can almost see the wheels turning in the mayor's head and shrugs helplessly.

"I just thought it would be…nice, you know…to spend Christmas…together?" she squeaks out.

_Shit, why had she said anything? This was a disaster. Any moment now, Regina was going to start laughing at her for suggesting something so stupid._

"You want us to celebrate Christmas together?" the brunette asks, and the sheriff thinks she can detect a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

She's in half a mind to deny it and brush it up as a temporal lapse in sanity. She feels far too exposed under the brunette's scrutiny and she's fighting hard against her body's fight-or-flight reflex.

"I do," she manages to press out instead, hoping it sounds much more confident than she feels. And it's like the woman in front of her deflates, sinking deeper into the sofa as she seems to finally relax.

"So you want you, me and Henry to celebrate Christmas together?" the brunette asks, seeking confirmation.

"Actually, Snow was very adamant about wanting the whole family to spend Christmas together," Emma replies and it's almost comical the way Regina's eyes widen in slight panic.

"Are you out of your mind? Snow wouldn't let me anywhere near her family." And the relaxing pose on the couch is gone, replaced with the familiar rigidity that shows how displeased she is with whatever is happening.

"You don't know that," the blonde replies quickly, feeling that she should at least try to defend her former roommate, turned mother, who she knows can be just as stubborn and overly dramatic as the woman sitting in front of her.

"Have you even told her that you're asking me to celebrate Christmas with you?" Regina asks skeptically, her eyes hard and lips turned into a sort of scowl.

"I…Well I figured you'd actually have to agree before I asked her since I feel she'll be easier to persuade than you," the blonde replies sheepishly.

"No, absolutely not. She'd kill me and things are ok right now. Can't you and Henry just stay here with me?" It's said so hopefully and innocently that Emma's first instinct is to agree. But that's the whole point of it, she realizes. To get her to give in and let Regina have her way. No, that won't do. She has to stay strong and stand firm. She didn't come here to make things as easy and convenient as possible for the brunette.

"How about a compromise? You come with me this year and then we can do the whole 'just you, me and Henry' thing next year?"

"That's mighty presumptuous of you Miss Swan. There's no guarantee there is a 'you, me and Henry' in a year."

Had anyone else said it, Emma would have been offended and hurt. But she knows the brunette doesn't mean it as a stab or a threat. It's just a vocalization of a very real possibility. For all they know they could be dead in a year, with Rumpel out there planning who knows what, and Cora trying to get back so she can get revenge on her daughter or whatever the hell she wants.

"Maybe it's just the Christmas spirit affecting me, but I have faith that we'll manage," she answers with an innocent shrug of her shoulders. The other woman huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Why can't we do the whole family Christmas next year and just us this year instead?"

Emma refrains from rolling her own eyes at the stubborn woman she cares so much about. No matter what, Regina always tries to change things around so she can get her way first. It's a habit the sheriff is trying patiently to coax out of the other woman.

But private Regina and public Regina, she has learned, is two entirely different things.

In private, Emma can get the brunette to surrender to a lot of things with teasing kisses, intimate touches and whispered promises. But in public, the former mayor won't allow anyone to witness anything that can be interpreted as her acquiescing to anything.

So Emma just gives Regina a knowing smirk and moves to straddle the other woman, forcing her to settle deeper into the sofa, her arms rising to rest comfortably around the other woman's neck.

"Because," she starts as she presses a soft kiss against the brunette's nose, that wrinkles slightly at the display of affection.

"You can't always get what you want" A kiss is placed against a jaw line as Regina grunts in disagreement.

"And you want me to be happy." Another kiss against the column of a throat and an indignant huff from the brunette.

"And you want Henry to be happy" Yet another kiss, this time just below an ear as a released breath of agreement comes from the other woman.

"And because I'll make it worth your while," she finishes as she locks eyes briefly with the brunette before she leans in to peck the delectable lips in front of her. The woman beneath her sighs and Emma knows she's going to get her way even though Regina is going to complain about it.

"But it's going to be awkward and uncomfortable," the brunette says as her bottom lip protrudes slightly in an unmistakable pout.

"I know," she responds as she takes the pouting lip between her own and sucks gently.

"And the Charmings don't like me," Regina continues when her lip is released.

"Mhmm," Emma confirms as this time the brunette leans forward to instigate a kiss.

"Snow is never going to allow it," the former mayor presses on and the sheriff feels it's high time to end this one sided complaining so they can find more rewarding exercises for their mouths.

So she locks eyes with the other woman and speaks with a firmness that leaves no uncertainty that they are done talking about it for the time being.

"She will allow it and you will endure it because it's Christmas, and Christmas should be spent with family. You're both going to cut the snarky remarks and send fake smiles to each other because it's what will make everyone else happy. And you'll be drinking just enough wine to forget your equal distrust of each other and enjoy the warmth and intimacy and contentment of celebrating Christmas with the ones you love."

"And when everyone else has exhausted themselves and gone to bed, we're gonna sneak out and have our own celebration, which involves lots of nakedness," Emma adds, almost as an afterthought. And she smirks at the rich, delighted laughter the former mayor releases and she knows the other woman expected that last statement.

"Ok," the brunette replies evenly when the laughter dies down.

"Ok." And if Regina notices the surprise in Emma's reply and the visible relaxation of her shoulders, she chooses to ignore it.

"How about a preview of things to come then," she says instead, and this time it's the sheriff's laughter that fills the room. She knows there will be more bitching and moaning and empty threats later, but it will be so worth it in the end.

"I think that's only fair," Emma confirms as she meets the other woman's lips halfway in a kiss that leaves them both slightly breathless.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and make no profit of them.

Rating: T for some language and suggestive themes.

AN: Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming. It's always nice when people like your work. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much...

* * *

"NO! Absolutely not," Snow shrieks and the woman standing in front of her winces slightly at the sound.

"Why not?" the sheriff asks petulantly, barely refraining from stomping her foot as she half expects the other woman to explode. She's starting to realize she might have been naïve in thinking it would be easier to get Snow to agree than Regina. With the former mayor she could use touch and intimacy and promises as a means to convince. But she couldn't exactly to that with her mother. Just the thought of it makes her shudder at how very wrong it would be.

She knows she can use Snow's guilt to get her way easily enough, but it would be wrong. It would also go against some of the purpose of all this, which is to get Snow and Regina to stay civil towards each other for more than 5 minutes so they might see some of what she sees in the other. She knows it might just be a hopeful wish she has, but damn it if she's not going to at least try.

"Because it's Regina!" the dark haired woman bursts out like it explains everything. And maybe it does to some, but quite frankly Emma thinks it's getting old. For all the apparent goodness in this town, the people seem to keep a hell of a lot of grudges and love using the past as an excuse whenever they see fit. And she thought she was the childish one.

"Exactly. It's Regina. Not Mayor Mills or the Evil Queen. Regina. Henry's mom. The woman who raised him to be who he is. Regina, who got us back home."

Snow seems to stop to mull this over and the sheriff hopes it's a sign that the other woman is starting to calm down. She didn't get much sleep last night, what with a certain brunette taking great pleasure in demanding payment for her, in Regina's words, impending days of torture. Not that she hadn't thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. But because of that, her mother's voice is starting to cause a dull thudding somewhere behind her forehead and she really wants to get some sleep before her shift.

"It's supposed to be a kind of family reunion," Snow finally says and the sheriff feels like screaming in frustration. She is certain that the other woman knows she's together with the former mayor. Okay, so she hasn't flat out told her mother, and the dark haired woman has never asked her, but she'd have to be fucking retarded to not have figured it out.

Since Regina brought them back from fairy tale land she's been spending more and more time at the mansion. She's even pushed Henry on Snow and Charming for more than a few nights and even though she pretends to rent a room at Granny's to let her parents be together, she spends most of her free time and nights with the brunette. And not even her mother can be ignorant enough to not know what's going on when Emma informs her Henry is staying the night while she's at Regina's. In her mind that's as good as a written confession.

"Regina is part of the family," she tries to say as calmly and firmly as possible.

"Have you even asked Regina?" Snow asks dubiously and the blonde feels like the other woman is deliberately trying to buy her time or throw her off her track. Maybe she hopes Emma will give up, but if she does, she has another thing coming.

"Yes, and she agreed" the sheriff responds unable to hide her proud grin.

"How in the hell did you manage that?" the other woman asks incredulously.

_Oh if you only knew._

And maybe it's apparent on her face because Snow's features distorts in something akin to disgust.

"Never mind, I don't want to know," the dark haired woman replies quickly and the sheriff has the modesty to at least appear embarrassed. She thinks fleetingly that she probably should be since the other woman is now her mother and not her close friend and roommate. But she's never cared what people thought before and she doesn't feel Snow has earned the right of acting the overprotective parent when she hasn't even been one for a whole year yet.

"You're the one who said you wanted the whole family to celebrate Christmas together."

"Yes, you, me, Charming and Henry," the woman explains as she crosses her arms defiantly in front of herself, conveying quite clearly that she thinks the blonde is being deliberately difficult.

"That's not what you said, you said family. And since Regina is Henry's mom and my-" Emma stops abruptly. She had almost said girlfriend. And the brief, knowing smirk of the other woman makes the sheriff realize the dark haired woman is baiting her to reveal the truth without actually having to ask for it. It's sneaky and exactly what she herself would do.

"Well, she's family whether you want her to be or not," she finishes lamely, crossing her own arms fiercely as they lock eyes. Their staring contest lasts longer than Emma thinks is entirely appropriate or necessary, but they both seem determined not to be the first one to break away.

After what feels like forever, Snow lets out a huff and throws up her arms in frustration as her eyes move briefly upwards as if in desperate prayer. Which is ridiculous, Emma thinks, because she's pretty sure there's no higher divine powers in fairy tale land since they have magic there, and it's more like something Mary Margaret would do. But she can't forget that the woman opposite her is not her confidante anymore, but her mom, even though she kind of wishes she was right now, since it would be so much easier to get Mary Margaret to agree to Regina spending Christmas with them.

"Let's say for a moment I agree to this, which I'm not by the way," Snow starts and the sheriff can already feel herself grinning, because it's at least a sign that the other woman is considering it and is willing to listen to reason.

"I just feel it would kind of defeat the purpose to have her here since it's bound to ruin the Christmas spirit with arguing and resentment."

Emma's protective monster roars in her chest at the way her mother makes it sound like it will all be Regina's fault if things go awry. Like it doesn't take two people to fight. And unconsciously she takes an intimidating step towards the other woman so she's almost in her personal space.

"If there's arguing, it's as much your fault as Regina's," she grounds out between tight lips. And it isn't until Snow looks down abashed that Emma unclenches fingers she hadn't realized was digging into the palm of her hand. She tries to stay firm and keep hold ing on to her fury, but can feel herself deflating.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Regina. You're both going to fake smiles and cut the jabs because it's Christmas and you want Henry and me to be happy."

"And is it?" Snow asks tentatively after a few second's of silence.

"Is it what?" the sheriff replies dumbly and she feels how tired she really is now that most of her anger and fight has disappeared.

"Is it what will make Henry and you happy?"

She thinks that this is probably where she's supposed to spur out argument after argument for why it's what they want and why it will make them happy. But what was a dull thud before is an incessant hammering now and she really needs to sleep for a few hours if she's going to last the day. So instead her reply is a feeble "yes."

And Snow's eyebrows furrow together in concentration, as if she's having an internal argument with herself. When their eyes lock again, it's apparent that she has made up her mind about whatever it was she was considering.

"Okay." Had she not been so tired and in pain, Emma would have done a victory dance. She does one internally instead while she lets out a relieved sigh. She feels like maybe the other woman agreed a little too easily compared to how she initially reacted, but she'll take it.

"I'm gonna lie down for a little while, I have a killer headache," she says and is glad that Snow fights the obvious need to fuss and mother her. Because right now she needs to creep into the bed of her old room, now mostly used for Henry when he stays over, and celebrate her hard earned victories with an hour, maybe two if she's lucky, of well-deserved sleep.

"Thanks, mom," she mutters as she brushes past the other woman.

And she's almost sure she doesn't imagine the sniff coming from Snow at the term Emma so rarely uses.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and make no profit of them.

Rating: T for some language and suggestive themes.

AN: Thank you so much for the continued support. We're starting to close in on the big day :P.  
I also have a question for any Americans that might read this. What is the most usual Christmas dinner for you? I fear it might be different than where I live. But even more important, what kind of cookies and desserts are usual? I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts so please PM me or something :-)

* * *

"I still don't understand why I have to do this," Regina says for what the sheriff is sure is the dozenth time, and Emma has the strange urge to do a face palm. Or strangle the other woman.

"Because, we need to figure out what we're doing about Christmas day and I refuse to play messenger," she says slowly, like she's talking to a child or a mentally challenged person, just to annoy the brunette that is slowly driving her crazy. And just as she expects, arms cross and lips purse as a glare is sent her way. But she's gotten used to that now, so she just bats her eyelashes in mock innocence, and Regina fails to fully contain the amused twitching at the corners of her mouth.

It's no secret that Emma has a knack for annoying the other woman like no other, but she also knows for a fact that the former mayor finds it refreshing to be questioned and challenged sometimes. The blonde knows this because Regina has admitted it, albeit reluctantly, one time in her post coital bliss when the sheriff made a somewhat ill-timed and inappropriate comment that could have resulted in a rather unfortunate argument had they both not been so comfortable and spent.

Right now though they're waiting for the arrival of Snow who, in a remarkable effort to show that she stands by her hesitant agreement of celebrating Christmas with Regina, has suggested that Emma, Regina and herself do lunch together to make some sort of plans that everyone can agree on. And by everyone, it means Regina and Snow.

And naturally, the former mayor offered to make them something at the mansion. Emma is pretty sure she's doing it for at least two reasons. First, to try to intimidate and goad her former stepdaughter so she can get her way. And second, to avoid anyone else from witnessing a possible scene that could put the brunette in any kind of bad light.

The blonde can't blame her for it. The town has seemed to quiet down a little with the public displays of hatred for the former mayor since she brought Snow and herself back from fairy tale land, and now they're more or less leaving her alone instead of wanting her head.

Emma hopes it's a sign that they're starting to give the former Queen a chance to show she's changed, or at the very least that they've calmed down enough to realize they've had a pretty decent life in Storybrooke even though Regina had ruled the town. Even the sheriff has to admit that despite everything, the brunette is very good at taking responsibility and getting things done.

She is of course refusing to think about that the gradual change of the town people can also have something to do with the fact many thinks, rightly, that she and Regina is seeing each other. And if there's one good thing about being 'The Savior' and all the shit that encompasses, it's that the people seem reluctant to go against her.

The ringing of the doorbell brings the blonde out of her musings and she signals to the other woman that she'll get it while the former Queen puts the finishing touches to their lunch.

"Please play nice," Emma says with a peck to the brunette's lips before she practically runs for the door.

"I always play nice," she faintly hears Regina grumble.

When she opens the door she and Snow share a tentative smile before she beckons the other woman inside. As she leads her mother towards the dining room, she mutters the same plea again, and gets an identical answer, making her roll her eyes behind the dark haired woman's back.

Sometimes her mom and Regina are a little too alike, but she can't envision the punishments she'd have to endure from both women if she told them. She imagines she could put up with Snow's torture well enough, but knowing the former mayor, she'd revoke the all access pass Emma is currently enjoying whenever she has the time or opportunity. And not being allowed to relish all that is the glorious Regina Mills? Well, it would be worse than anything her former roommate could ever think of.

It's funny, she muses, that all it took for her to learn to keep her mouth shut and think before she speaks, at least whenever it concerns Regina, is to have good sex with said woman. It may sound crude, but it's close enough to the truth. Sure there are feelings and the fact they're in a relationship now, but Emma Swan doesn't do emotions much, except when she's alone with Regina apparently, so the sex works as a good excuse.

Regina smiles and straightens as soon as she sees them enter.

"I think we should eat first and discuss plans after, don't you?" she says with a smile that's all white teeth and Madame Mayor, making it very clear that she's not really asking, but demanding.

So Emma and Snow take their seats obediently, and the brunette draws their attention to the food, slipping into her role as the perfect hostess seamlessly.

"We have a light chicken salad with focaccia and an assortment of dressings. We have to make sure we eat healthy after all," she explains as she moves to her chair next to the blonde, opposite from Snow.

"Everything homemade of course," she adds as a pretend after thought and Emma frowns for a moment as the brunette takes her seat gracefully. She's gonna have to have a few words with the former mayor later to explain what the expression 'play nice' entails.

Luckily Snow chooses to ignore the jab. "It looks delicious Regina," she says politely instead.

They eat in tense silence, Emma's appreciative moans at the food the only disruptions.

When they're done and Regina is satisfied they have praised her food sufficiently, they're ushered to the sofas in the living room.

"I'm sure you'll find plenty to talk about while I clean up very quick."

The comment causes a sense of trepidation in the blonde because it feels a lot like a challenge. All three women are fully aware that things sometimes get awkward between mother and daughter, as the roles are still fairly new and take time getting used to.

So they sit in a kind of fidgety silence as they wait for Regina to join them, which she does gleefully, some five minutes later. Emma thinks the woman is taking far too much pleasure in her and Snow's discomfort, and a brief glance at the dark haired woman shows she's thinking much the same thing.

"Okay, so what are you thinking?" Emma asks after clearing her throat briefly to get the other women's attention.

"I've been thinking that it's easier if Regina comes to us, instead of everyone else coming to her," Snow responds before the brunette can start, and the sheriff catches a brief frown from the woman sitting beside her.

"Well, I disagree," Regina replies in her formal mayor tone. "There's hardly much space in that apartment and with all the people and food and presents it will be most inconvenient." Emma notices the slight faltering on the word presents and realizes the former mayor is probably used to not getting many of them, if any at all. Somehow, Cora doesn't strike the blonde as someone who wanted to make Christmas a pleasant experience for her daughter and as the Evil Queen, Regina most likely pretended she didn't care about celebrating something that was so closely tied with the word happiness.

Not that Emma Swan herself is a much better example. She is used to resenting Christmas as much as the next kid, having spent it with more than a few different foster families, where some were comprised of abandonment, neglect or ignorance, while others were filled with grown-ups who consumed too much alcohol. All in all, she thinks it highly unfair that the whole damn world seems to expect that everyone should be happy for Christmas, when studies show that many children find it to be the opposite.

She's brought back to the present by a sharp twitch from the woman next to her and realizes with growing trepidation that she must have missed some of the exchange between the other women while she zoned out, because they're locked in a heated staring contest.

_Uh oh, time to do some damage control before things can get physical._

She doesn't really think the two women would result to blows, but she's been on the receiving end of Regina's wrath, and she can really throw a punch. And she saw what her mother could do when they were trapped in fairy tale land. So even though a small part of her finds it thrilling to try to decide which of the women would win a fight, she feels it's in everyone's best interest to avoid it.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asks as she stands quickly, grabs the former mayor's hand and without waiting for affirmation, tugs firmly.

Regina only stumbles for a moment, before she regains her balance and tries to look as dignified as she can manage while she's being dragged away.

"What do you think you're doing Miss Swan," the brunette hisses when she's released and Emma rolls her eyes.

"What happened to playing nice?" she asks and Regina actually huffs as they both cross their arms and glare at each other.

"I'm merely asking Snow to see reason as to the problems that are bound to arise if we're going to cram so many people into that tiny place," the former mayor replies defiantly.

"No, you're trying to get everything your own way again, making things as preferable for you as possible." The sheriff notices how the other woman's gaze moves away from her own at the truth of the statement.

"You promised me," she continues softly as she takes a step closer, taking hold of Regina's hips and pushing them against her own so they're intimately pressed against each other, the other woman's still folded arms the only thing standing between them.

"Emma…" the brunette sighs as she uncrosses her hands and grips the blonde's upper arms gently, their eyes finding each other again.

"Just think, it will mean we have the mansion all to ourselves when we want to…celebrate alone," Emma says with a pointed raise of her eyebrows and she wants to laugh as the former mayor's expression is blank for a moment before turning to one of delighted possibility. It's just too easy to convince her lover sometimes. And she can't resist the urge to lean forward and capture luscious lips briefly as if to make her point.

* * *

"Fine, we can have it at your place," Regina says stiffly to the dark haired woman waiting patiently as they take their seats again.

"Good. So food. Who's going to be making what?" Snow asks with a pleased smile.

"I'm obviously the better cook between the two of us dear," Regina replies with a smirk and the dark haired woman narrows her eyes threateningly as her smile falters.

"Well, you're certainly the only one who tries to poison people with it," the dark haired woman snaps back and Emma is all too aware of the anger flashing in her lover's eyes.

_Jesus, these two really have to argue about everything, don't they?_

"How about," the sheriff says loudly, before the former mayor can make a retort, "Snow can make the dinner, and you the dessert? Or vice versa, whichever you prefer."

Both women turn to the sheriff and contemplate her, the twin gazes making Emma fight the urge to squirm uncomfortably where she's sitting. She finds herself wondering what they're thinking.

Regina is the first one to speak as she turns and give Snow a formal, totally fake, smile.

"I do secretly prefer to make sinfully delicious delights, so I guess I can bring the desserts," the former Queen announces with a wicked grin. And the way her voice is laced with syrupy innuendo almost makes the sheriff blush. The brunette gives the statement a moment to sink in before she directs her next words directly to the dark haired woman squirming uncomfortably opposite them.

"If you think you can manage all that food for so many people?"

And Emma has to fight the urge to let out a groan. They all know it's only going to be five people and Regina is deliberately goading her mother. She swears listening to all this bickering back and forth, and attempting to play peacemaker, is almost as tiring as being sheriff.

"I think I can manage. Just don't bring anything with apples okay?" Snow digs back and the blonde actually let out the groan this time, preparing herself for another round between the two women.

"Don't be ridiculous dear. Apples have no Christmas traditions," Regina unexpectedly replies as she sends the sheriff a sideways glance. Emma recognizes the gesture for what it is; an acknowledgement of the fact that the blonde is getting tired of the fighting and wishes this whole planning to come to an end. It's times like these that she truly appreciates how Regina knows and respects her well enough to hold her tongue and ignore her instinctual reactions to push back.

"Okay, good. That's decided then. Is there anything else we need to figure out right now?" Emma says in a tone that suggests there better not be anything.

No one responds.

"Perfect! Then we can all get back to whatever plans we have for the rest of the day."

They all stand and Regina nods politely to the dark haired woman, but refrains from following her out, leaving that to Emma, and as she ushers her mom towards the hallway she can see the brunette disappearing into the kitchen again.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" she tells her mom and hugs her somewhat reluctantly.

When the door closes, she leans against it for a second and releases a breath of relief before making her way to the kitchen.

_Well, it could always have been worse._

She finds the former mayor deep in thought by the counter and wraps her arms around her lithe form from behind, placing a kiss against the back of the other woman's neck.

After a moment of comfortable silence the brunette spins around in the embrace with a content smile grazing her lips as she nuzzles her face against the other woman's throat, receiving a delighted hum of appreciation.

"You owe me," Regina whispers as she presses a kiss under the blonde's right ear and both women smile at the irony of the statement since the brunette knows it goes both ways as Emma has been very patient with some of her less desirable traits.

"How about you show me your extensive worshipping and idolization for me, and then I'll do the same to you?" the sheriff suggests with a wink and the other woman rolls her eyes at the playful exaggeration, so typically Emma Swan, but decides to let it slide.

"Do you have time?" She sees how tempted the former Queen is, and finds it cute that she at least pretends that she doesn't want to keep the blonde from her work.

"I'll make the time," she replies with a grin. It's less than a week until Christmas and the whole town is busy with preparations. And what's the point of being sheriff if she can't have any perks?

Regina's smile is predatory as she leads the other woman up the stairs and into the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

It feels like the last five days have been spent in the kitchen, where Regina has been whipping up seamlessly endless amounts of baked goods, as well as smacking away the blonde's questing fingers trying to sneak tastes. Her excuse that she needs to make sure the bakeries are up to par, is shot down with an offended glare and her attempts at distracting the former Queen has been uncharacteristically unsuccessful. All in all, it's made for a very grumpy sheriff who, to Henry's delight, has spent even more time than usual goofing around with her son and humoring him with pretend stealth missions.

Emma thinks her girlfriend is taking this whole thing a little too seriously for her own good. Sure, she knows the woman has an incessant need to be better than everyone else, especially her former stepdaughter, but it must be exhausting to always demand perfection when it takes so much time and energy.

"Regina, get your ass down here" Emma shouts up the stairs as she share an exasperated eye roll with her son.

"Language, Miss Swan" Regina scolds as her head pops briefly into view before disappearing again.

"If she doesn't hurry up, we're going to be late," Henry points out and the blonde gives an exaggerated sigh as she motions for the kid to stay and starts moving towards the stairs.

It's Christmas Eve and they're scheduled to arrive at Snow's apartment in 20 minutes. And Regina has been in her room for what feels like forever to the sheriff, but is realistically more like a few hours, banishing her from the room and giving her the task of making sure herself and their son is ready. She's no doubt making sure she's flawless, which is kind of ridiculous and pointless in Emma's opinion since the former mayor is almost impeccable anyway.

When she moves gently into the brunette's bedroom after announcing her presence with a knock, it's to find the other woman poised regally in the chair by the dressing table, clothes, hair and make-up all finished, staring at herself in the mirror. The former Queen is obviously deep in thought, her eyes glazed and face expressionless.

And it hits Emma like a punch to her abdomen. Regina is hiding.

It's clear the woman has been finished for a while, but for some reason is hesitant to leave her room, trying to delay their departure.

"Are you okay," she asks softly as her fingers brush the other woman's right shoulder, and Regina starts.

"I'm fine dear" the brunette says after a moment, trying to give a reassuring smile as she turns in the chair to face the blonde, and only half succeeding.

Emma doesn't even give pause as she bends down on the floor by the other woman's legs, her left hand moving to tangle with Regina's right as the other starts rubbing soothingly against a thigh.

The brunette is trying to avoid meeting her eyes, gazing instead at the way their fingers move against each other in a surprisingly loving gesture.

"Hey, what's going on," Emma presses as she bends her head to force the former mayor to look at her. The insecurity and trepidation she sees storming in those brown orbs make her swallow the sudden lump that seems to be forming in her throat at the other woman's apparent anguish.

"Talk to me," she pleads as the hand previously stroking the brunette's thigh moves to brush soothingly against a cheek.

Regina's eyes close as she soaks in the touch, her lips parting slightly to release a sigh.

"The short version?" she whispers, her voice trembling slightly, as she refuses to open her eyes, terrified of what she'll see in the other woman. "I don't want to mess anything up."

And the sheriff is glad the other woman doesn't look at her because she can't help the smile that comes at the confession. The former Queen always pretends that she doesn't care about other people, and in some cases it might be true, but it's so obvious that she wants to make sure Henry and Emma are happy and get what they want, even at the expanse of her own insecurities and fears.

Because as much as Regina tries to come off as fearless and unwavering, the blonde knows it's not the truth. It's not even about her ability to tell when people are lying, it's just the simple fact that all humans fear something and find themselves uncertain at times. And even though many a person has tried to say the former mayor isn't human, there's no denying that she is. A very delicious one, Emma might add, but like most others fighting her own demons. One of them, the blonde has learned, being her mother that has tried her damnedest to break her daughter so she could put her back like she saw fit.

She has tried to get the brunette to open up about it, but Regina is unsurprisingly trying to play it off like it's nothing. But Emma has met Cora, fought against her, and heard what little her mother knows. And she finds the woman to be more evil than her lover can ever have been. Regina has always been driven by emotion, her anger, her loneliness, her despair and her fears. Cora is simply driven by the wish for power, with no concern or care towards others.

The blonde can only imagine what Cora must have put her daughter through to try to get what she wanted, but if the former mayor's whimpers and desperate pleas as she dreams about her mother is any indication, she's pretty sure she doesn't really want to know.

Luckily, the nightmares don't come often anymore.

When the two women had started moving towards something deeper than just sharing a son a few months after Regina had managed to get Emma and Snow back to Storybrooke, the blonde used to wake up to the former Queen thrashing and muttering whenever she spent the night. And in very untypical Emma Swan fashion, she would curl against the other woman until she calmed.

It had proved a very efficient way to keep Regina's sleeping mind soothed and focused on more pleasant thoughts, so after a few weeks of startled awakenings during the night, the sheriff had simply started lying close against the brunette when they went to sleep.

Regina had refused at first and been furious when Emma told her she knew about the nightmares. But she had calmed down when the blonde explained she wasn't pitying her or trying to protect her, merely wanting to get some peaceful sleep. In typical Regina style, she had suggested the other woman use one of the guest rooms instead when she stayed the night. After all, she didn't want to inconvenience the sheriff.

Emma had just rolled her eyes and said she liked the former mayor's bed just fine, as well as having the warmth of another body next to her. So Regina had allowed it, body stiff and clearly out of her element. The first two nights had been awkward, but then they had started to get used to it, settling into a routine, and now the former Queen sought the warmth of the other woman instinctually.

Emma would move an arm around the brunette's waist, or Regina would lay her head against the blonde's shoulder, both silently reveling in the others presence and softness, feeling oddly content.

"You're not gonna mess up," Emma says gently, a flash of hurt crossing her features as the brunette grabs her hand still moving against the woman's cheek and stops the affectionate stroking. It disappears when Regina doesn't let go of the hand, but folds it within her own in her lap.

Their eyes meet and the blonde sees the anxiety reflected there, preparing for whatever tirade is sure to come.

"But what if I do? What if I say the wrong thing or start arguing with Snow or Charming? What if no one likes the presents, or the desserts? What if-"

"Regina, stop," Emma interrupts while she squeezes the distressed woman's hands.

When she's sure she's gotten the former Queens attention she gives her a loop-sided smile.

"Listen to me very carefully. You're a great cook and people should appreciate getting gifts at all."

When the brunette parts her lips to interrupt, Emma shushes her and gives her a stern look.

"As for the arguing, if it happens it can't be helped, but we'll deal. It takes more than one person to fight so it won't just be your fault. And if I think you're getting too cheeky, I'll just kick you in the leg okay?"

They share a smile at that, before Regina's gaze moves to their intertwined hands, clearly comprehensive about what she's going to say next.

"I just don't want to be a burden for you or Henry," she says meekly, and Emma can't help the sudden constriction around her lungs at the woman's lost and ashamed voice.

"Regina, you're a great mother and an amazing girlfriend. We want you there." It's the first time Emma has openly and deliberately used the word to describe what they are and it brings a goofy smile to both their faces.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Henry's unsure voice draws their immediate attention as they both start. Regina is the first to recover and beckons him over with a reassuring smile.

"I'll be fine," she whispers into his hair as their son wiggles himself between them and is enveloped in strong arms. Emma smiles at the way her lover's eyes close in contentment, relishing the small arms hugging her tightly, unknowingly giving strength to his faltering mom.

"Come on you two, we're definitely late now," Emma teases as she stands on wobbly legs and stretches them experimentally. She's getting too damn old to stay crouched down so long.

Thank God Regina had the wit and foresight to deliver the presents and culinary delights earlier in the day, or they'd be royally screwed.

_Heh, that's not until later._

And the blonde laughs at her own internal joke, receiving puzzled looks from Regina and Henry, but only grins sheepishly back as she beckons for them to get their asses moving.

Five minutes later they're fastening the seat belts in Regina's car – God forbid she be seen in Emma's unreliable scrap of a nasty yellow bug – with the blonde grinning like a kid who just got their favorite candy.

"I can't believe you're letting me drive," she says with glee as she checks that their son has settled in and starts the car.

"Yes well, it _is_ Christmas after all," Regina replies with a face that says she's clearly regretting it already.

They barely have time to park before Henry is out of the car, jumping around in excitement and calling for his moms to hurry up. Emma casually takes hold of the brunette's hand and rolls her eyes playfully at their son while Regina scolds him on safety as they walk inside and towards the door to Snow's apartment.

For every step they take, the sheriff notices how the hand holding her own tightens and how the other woman's stride falters. When they reach the door, she's practically dragging the reluctant woman after her.

"Give us a minute okay," she asks Henry, who barely has time to acknowledge her words before he's rushing through the door to greet his grandparents.

She turns and carefully extracts her hand from the other woman's before squeezing the brunette's shoulders reassuringly.

"We can do this," she says firmly as she captures red lips with her own, careful not to smear any of the former mayor's carefully applied lipstick.

Regina searches her lover's face for a long moment, for what Emma has no idea, but apparently the woman is satisfied with what she finds, for she gives a dazzling smile, revealing perfect teeth.

"Yes we can." And she takes the sheriff's hand in her own again and walks determinedly through the door to greet Snow and Charming.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and make no profit of them.

Rating: T, for some language and suggestive themes.

AN: I've been sick so this has taken a little more time to write, as it's hard to find inspiration when you're not feeling well.  
I hope it doesn't disappoint. And if anyone is wondering about the presents not covered, it wasn't really important for what I wanted to achieve for this story and it's already so long. There's one more chapter of New Year's Eve as a sort of epilogue, then this story will be done.

* * *

"This is good Snow," the sheriff says between mouthfuls of food and she deliberately ignores the eye rolls from her mother and girlfriend. So what if they were raised to have perfect table manners. She wasn't and they'd just have to deal.

"Don't you agree, Regina?" she asks with a pointed glare to the brunette who has enough sense to turn towards the dark haired woman opposite them.

"Yes, delightful," the former mayor replies with a strained smile.

When Snow excuses herself to use the bathroom, Emma catches their son leaning conspiratorially towards his other mom and she strains to hear what he whispers to her.

"Don't worry mom, yours is better."

Regina's face lights up with joy and she leans down to kiss Henry, who wrinkles his nose in fake disgust. He's not a baby any more after all, and kisses from your mom are not considered cool.

The rest of dinner is mostly spent in semi uncomfortable silence, except for Henry's talking whenever a thought pops into his head.

When Regina automatically helps clean after they're done eating, Emma has to admit she's impressed and a little bit relieved that her mother and lover have managed to stay civil towards each other so far.

It doesn't take long before Henry's nagging about opening presents has everyone moving to the living room.

"What's this?" Regina asks when they've all settled down, Snow and Charming on one couch, Emma and Regina in the other, as Henry is running excitedly back and forth and around, handing out identical paper bags to everyone.

"It's do get in the Christmas spirit," he explains as his mom wrinkles her nose in disdain as she pulls out a Santa hat.

"I'm not wearing this," she says stubbornly as she watches everyone else put their hats on and four pair of eyes roll at her antics.

"Give it to me," Emma says with a sigh and the brunette reluctantly hands it over, only to release an outraged cry as the hat is shoved on top of her head, no doubt ruining her perfect hair. She sends a death glare at the blonde, who just grins wide in mischief before leaning over to the other woman.

"You look so cute right now," the sheriff whispers and Regina's lips twist upwards ever so slightly though she's still staring daggers at the woman.

For a moment it looks like Emma is about to close the rest of the distance between them, but then Snow clears her throat and they jerk apart, staring around awkwardly.

There's a vast amount of presents. Apparently, many of the townspeople felt they needed to thank Henry and the Savior for breaking the curse.

They've been opening presents with useless tokens of appreciation – Regina doesn't say this out loud of course – for half an hour before Henry picks the former Queen's gift for Snow and the atmosphere turns more apprehensive.

Her former stepdaughter opens the small package with a little trepidation, half expecting the brunette to give her something offending or dangerous, so it's with genuine surprise that the dark haired woman unwraps an old looking necklace.

"Is this-" Snow starts, staring transfixed at it as she clutches it in her hands in wonder.

"I figured you'd have better use of it," Regina answers with a nonchalant shrug, trying to play it off like nothing special.

"What is it?" Charming asks as he studies his true love's stunned face.

It takes a long moment before Snow is able to answer. "It belonged to my father," she whispers and there's no hiding the trembling in her voice or the wetness shining in her eyes at the unexpected, but very welcoming token from the former Queen.

"Thank you," the dark haired woman continues hoarsely, clearing her throat a little in embarrassment. And for the first time since the curse was broken, Snow lets herself believe that her former stepmom is genuinely trying to change into someone resembling the caring young woman she had once been.

Regina's immediate sarcastic reply of 'you're welcome, dear' dies before it parts from her lips. Somewhere in the back of her head there's a whisper that she doesn't want to disappoint Emma and Henry when she's gotten through this far tonight.

"You're welcome," she says instead, and her voice is surprisingly warm and gentle, catching everyone in the room off guard - most of all perhaps, herself.

After this, most of the presents before dessert are a blur. All Regina remembers is Henry's delighted scream when he realizes his mother has given him a horse, Emma's knowing grin when she opens a new jacket – "you have to keep warm during the winter," the former mayor says with an innocent shrug – and how she has to fight against her own tears when she opens a drawing from Henry depicting himself and his two moms together.

When they sit down to eat her treats, Regina is feeling shaky and emotional and not like her usual self at all. It's unnerving and frightening and she feels like she can't breathe. At least she's been allowed to remove the Santa hat.

Abruptly she pushes her chair back and everyone around the table stills immediately. If she hadn't been feeling so off balance she would have found the scene comical. Henry already has his mouth full, Emma has stopped with her fork mid-air and mouth open, and Charming is poised in a half standing position as he's serving Snow.

"I need…bathroom," she stutters out before practically fleeing from the room.

When she closes the door, she has to fight to stay on shaking legs and not give in to her body's want to slide down in a heap on the floor against the door.

It takes her a moment to realize why she feels so out of her element.

It is all too family-like.

With tremendous effort she walks over to the faucet and supports herself against it with her arms, repeating over and over in her head that she just has to keep breathing.

_You can do this. It's no different than playing the obedient daughter, faithful wife, loving mother or Evil Queen. _

But it is different. Because she cares about her lover and their son; more than she cares to admit. And she wants to be good for them, even if the whole family setting is painful because it's a reminder of what she's never had.

But then she remembers that she's not the only odd one out in all this. It's probably the first time for Emma too. And she can't forget the awkwardness that sometimes happens between the blonde and her parents. It brings her a sense of comfort, to know she's not alone in feeling out of her element.

Yes, she can do this, she decides, looking at herself in the mirror and making sure she still looks something close to flawless. She can do this one night for her son and her lover.

When she opens the door, she's surprised to see Charming waiting for her.

"Funny, I expected Emma," she mumbles as she closes the door softly after herself.

"I told her to stay, I was hoping to get a word?" he replies and the former Queen has to fight not to roll her eyes at him. How very typical.

"You going to give me the 'don't hurt my family' speech now?" she sneers.

"I understand how weird and unusual this must be for you," he starts to say, ignoring her threatening tone altogether. "But I want you to know that we all appreciate you trying."

For a moment his hand twitches, like he wants to lay it on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Regina is glad he doesn't. Charming has never been her favorite person, and the only ones that have been allowed to soothe her since her father, is Emma and Henry.

"Is that all?" she says with a little more bite than she intended. It's just that she really needs her lover's reassuring hand right now if she's not gonna flee from the apartment to the safety of her solitude. Old habits die hard after all and even though she manages just fine most days, it's always tempting to fall back to the tendencies that have gotten her through all these years.

When he doesn't respond immediately, she starts to move past him, but he grasps her arm to stop her in her tracks.

"Please don't hurt my daughter okay?" he asks with a sheepish smile and a shrug of his shoulders, like he doesn't want to say it, but has to. Yes, very typical indeed.

She stares hard at him for several moments before giving him a curt nod as she shrugs off his hand.

When she sits back down at the table, Emma's hand finds her thigh under the table immediately and squeezes firmly in support. She meets her son's apprehensive face and gives him a reassuring smile as Charming settles down as well.

"I'm so sorry for that, let's enjoy dessert shall we?" she says in her best cheery voice and is glad when Henry breaks the uncomfortable silence by going on a tirade about how excited he is to get to ride his new horse.

When Henry and Emma have eaten as much dessert as they can manage – Regina proclaiming it won't be a surprise if they throw up later – they move back to finish the rest of the presents.

Before they know it, it's past midnight and Henry's eyes are drooping and he's started yawning more often than he talks.

"Wait, did you remember my game?" Henry asks, stifling a yawn as he moves towards the stairs.

"Of course, it's in my purse," Regina responds immediately and makes to stand, only to be denied by the blonde shooting up claiming she'll get it as she disappears.

When Emma returns with the DS, she's wearing a curious expression and a small present the former mayor had forgotten she had left there.

"Oh," she exclaims and tries to snap it away from her lover, but the woman is too fast.

"What is it?"

"It's for your eyes only," Regina replies tersely and the sheriff's eyes move briefly towards her parents.

"Why don't we make sure Henry gets into bed and then you can come say goodnight to him after?" Snow suggests quickly, dragging Charming after her and disappearing up the stairs, leaving the two remaining women to contemplate each other.

"Is it okay if I open it?" Emma asks after a minute of silence, searching her lover for permission.

The brunette nods slowly and watches with growing trepidation as the sheriff tears away the paper and opens the box.

For long moments Emma stands staring down at the gift as Regina stares hard at the blonde, trying to gauge her reaction.

"Is this what I think it is?" the sheriff finally says, looking to her lover for confirmation.

"Probably," the former mayor replies. Her heart has started to beat faster and she's pretty sure her palms have started sweating.

The gift had felt like the perfect idea to show Emma how much she appreciated her when she had wrapped it. But between then and now, the brunette had been having constant discussions with herself, changing her mind more often than Emma went to Granny's for cocoa. Because the gift signified so much. And maybe it was too soon. Or the blonde didn't feel the same way.

That's why the package had still been in her purse; she simply hadn't been able to make up her mind if she dared give it to her lover or not.

Just when Regina feels like she should take the gift back from the other woman, the sheriff breaks into a wide grin and lets out an undignified squeal as she launches herself at the former Queen and hugs her tightly.

"Jesus Miss Swan, it's just a key," Regina says flustered, trying to downplay the meaning behind it.

The blonde just releases her lover to slap her arm in mock anger, her grin still present.

"We both know it's a hell of a lot more than that. Don't ruin the moment," Emma chastises as she locks her arms around the brunette's neck and kisses her happily.

The former mayor has the fleeting thought that Snow and Charming will probably be back any moment and she really shouldn't be standing in their living room kissing their daughter. But Emma's delight is infectious, her own relief strong, and damn it, she really likes kissing the sheriff. So she opens her mouth willingly to the other woman's tongue and hums with content as her own strokes against the blonde's.

They don't break apart until the clearing of a throat startles them and they look briefly to the stairs where Snow is standing wide eyed and Charming slack-jawed, as if this finally makes it real.

"Henry is ready for you," Snow says after a moment, fidgeting and clearly feeling awkward.

Emma and Regina looks abashed as they move towards the stair and when they slide past them up the stairs, the blonde is looking anywhere but at her parents, while the former mayor is meeting Snow's gaze defiantly. It's not like they were doing anything wrong and she refuses to appear ashamed for being found kissing the sheriff.

After saying goodnight to their son it's like a silent agreement between the remaining adults that Emma and Regina are leaving, and the brunette is itching so much to get away that she doesn't even wait for her lover to finish up before she has said goodbye and is out the door.

She takes a deep breath when she gets outside, filling her lungs with the fresh oxygen and feeling instantly steadier, gazing at the clear sky and all the stars.

When the door behind her opens, she expects Emma, and so the smile on her face leaves abruptly before she can school her features as her former stepdaughter treads outside.

"I guess this is round two?" Regina says, not bothering to hide her irritation at the ever predictable royalties.

"Excuse me?" Snow asks confused.

"I've already gotten the parent speech from Charming, and quite frankly I find it a little pathetic. Emma is way too old for it, and she has no problem taking care of herself."

"And whose fault is it that we've been unable to do it before," the dark haired woman snaps back, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Fine, say what you need to say so I can take your daughter home and enjoy her company," Regina responds, giving a pose that says she's bored and has better things to do. She knows she should try not to goad the other woman, but she's been exceptionally good all evening and there's something about her former stepdaughter that's always irked her.

"You know what Regina-" Snow says loudly, her face contorting in something like rage and the former mayor's posture changes, as if preparing for the verbal onslaught sure to come.

But at Regina's change the dark haired woman deflates. Because she realizes this is familiar. They've done this so many times before and it never leads to anything.

"I'm gonna say what I have to say and you're gonna listen," she says calmly instead, and the former Queen feels uneasy at the confident tone.

"Why should I dear?"

"Simple. You love my daughter." And there's no hesitancy in Snow's voice, just pure conviction.

"Love is such a childish notion dear," she replies evenly, but inside she can feel the panic growing rapidly.

"Are you really gonna stand there and lie to me?"

_YES, _her mind screams. Because love is weakness. It can be used against you so easily and effectively. She's seen it with her own eyes, done it to many a person. And the thought of Snow having any kind of leverage against her is unbearable.

So she opens her mouth to deny it, laugh it off, and tell the other woman how ridiculous she is. But it's like her throat has closed up, refusing her to utter the words. And the panic is rushing through her veins.

She can't love Emma. Everyone she's ever loved has been taken away from her and it hurts too much to lose the ones you care about.

No, she doesn't love the blonde woman. She is perfectly able to be without her. She doesn't need the sheriff to hold her at night and keep the nightmares at bay. She doesn't need the bickering and intimacy between them that makes her feel alive.

So she tries again, to get her throat to comply, but the false words still won't come.

Fuck, okay so maybe she did love Emma, but that didn't mean that anyone else had to know right? If she could just keep it a secret than maybe nothing would happen to the other woman.

"What do you want from me," she hisses out and she grits her teeth, fists settling against her hips as she gives Snow her most threatening look.

"I want you to promise me that you'll take care of my daughter and treat her right. And that even though you drive each other crazy sometimes, you'll try your best not to hurt her."

Snow says it like it's not a big deal, like it should be an easy promise to make.

Regina knows better, knows how significant it will be if she does. Having to ignore the sometimes less than kind reactions she's grown used to through all her years, having to always think about someone else and not just herself; it's not going to be easy for her.

But then again she's never been a coward, never liked taking the easy way out. And she did just minutes ago admit to herself that she couldn't bear to be without Emma.

So yes, it shouldn't be such a hard promise to make because even without Snow she would try to do it, has in fact already started she realizes.

"I promise!"

They stand and stare awkwardly at each other now that Snow has said what she wanted and the former mayor feels Emma really should be here by now.

"So, are you going to the town celebration on New Year's Eve?" the dark haired woman asks conversationally, and Regina is relieved the other woman seems subconsciously agree that they should change the topic.

"Yes, I imagine Emma and Henry will want to take part in the festivities and see the fireworks," she replies with ease. This she could do, this was safe ground.

"Well, maybe we could all go together?"

_Maybe not so safe after all._

"I…I'd like that."

_Damn, was Snow going to start expecting them to get along now and go together as a family to everything?_

She's just about to ask, when the door opens and the sheriff steps out cautiously, relieved when there seems to be no yelling or fighting.

"You ready to go?" Emma asks as she looks curiously at the two women.

"Yes!" the former mayor exclaims grasping the hand the blonde reaches out to her almost unconsciously.

"Good! I was afraid I'd walk out to find one of you murdered," the sheriff says jokingly, earning twin frowns at her bad sense of humor.

"Really dear, why would we do such a thing on Christmas Eve? Maybe after New Year's during the Storybrooke election," Regina deadpans.

Emma looks shocked for a moment before she bursts into laughter.

"Come on," she says as she kisses the brunette briefly before giving her mother a one-armed hug and then dragging her lover towards the car.

When they get to the car, the sheriff spins the other woman so she can press her against the car and infuse her with kisses.

"Let's go home and celebrate your success," she says between kisses and both women grin at each other before Emma opens the door for her lover and shoos her inside, eager to get out of the cold and into bed so she can create some heat with her woman.


	6. Chapter 6 - Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and make no profit of them.

Rating: M, this chapter includes nakedness and intimacy between two women so if you're not old enough, or it's not your thing, please don't read this chapter.

AN: So this wasn't originally gonna be a part of the story, but it just sort of wrote itself. It's not too long or too racy since that would go away from the whole point of this story, so it's perfectly alright to skip it if sexual situations is not your thing. The next chapter will be the end of this story.

* * *

It takes almost fifteen minutes for Emma and Regina to get from the car and inside as the blonde seems adamant about stopping them every two feet to share wet kisses.

So it's no surprise that the former mayor barely has time to close her front door before she finds herself pushed against it, trapped by her lover's weight against her own. Her rich laugh rings out through the hall as Emma struggles a little to capture her lips as their still both wearing their thick winter jackets – coat in Regina's case.

With a groan the blonde releases the other woman's lips and shrugs of her jacket inelegantly, tossing it aside, before pressing herself back against the former Queen, her hands moving under the hem of the coat and upwards so she can cup and squeeze Regina's ass while pushing them even closer together.

As their lips latch onto each other again, the brunette releases a hum of appreciation as her fingers move to tangle in blonde tresses and tugs lightly.

_How she loves those unruly, soft blonde curls._

She tugs more firmly to try and get the woman to stop the delicious swirls of her tongue for a moment and when it doesn't work, she bites down on said tongue just hard enough for the other woman to get that something is up and retract.

"I just need to get my coat off, it's too warm," she explains, trying to push away from her entrapment between the blonde and her front door. But Emma stands firm, grinning as she moves forward and start placing open mouthed kisses along her lover's jaw.

Regina is about to protest, a flare of irritation sparkling at the other woman's intentional ignoring of her request, but then she feels fingers moving to her zipper and slowly lowering it.

When the coat is fully opened, Emma's hands move inside, gliding over the other woman's stomach to her sides, then up to her shoulders and down her arms so the coat falls away, pooling at her feet. And when the blonde's lips move to the newly exposed neck, the former mayor feels herself voluntarily leaning back against the door.

_Maybe just a quickie to get the edge off before moving to the bedroom._

Because as she moves her hands to slender hips and release a low moan when the sheriff bites down where her neck meets shoulder, there's no denying the excitement flowing through her veins.

"Emma-" she groans out before their mouths meet, tongues swirling back and forth in a battle neither of them wants to win. Her hands move under the blonde's shirt to find heated skin that rises with goosebumps at the touch of her still slightly chilled fingers. Her nails rake against firm abs to tell the other woman without words how much she needs her right now and it makes Emma break away with a delighted laugh.

"So impatient," she teases and Regina does something no one other than her lover has ever seen her do. She pouts.

It makes the sheriff grin and lean forward to suck teasingly at the protruding lip. The brunette tries to grab hold of the other woman again, hoping this means she's going to get her way, but Emma wriggles away with a grin and when she's standing a safe distance away from the former Queen, she offers out her hand. Regina stares at it as if offended.

"It's Christmas, I'm not taking you against your front door. We're gonna get into bed where we can stay all night without having to move," she explains, wiggling the fingers on her still outstretched hand to get the other woman to take it.

The former mayor smiles an amused smile at this and takes the offered hand, content to be led – only by her lover and in private of course – up the stairs and into the bedroom.

When they're there, Regina automatically let go of the blonde's hand and move to undo her dress – red since it's Christmas – but is stopped by the blonde's hands against her own.

"Let me unwrap my present?" Emma asks in answer to the brunette's questioning look.

"Only if I can unwrap mine," she responds after a moment with an understanding smile.

They take turns removing pieces of clothing, taking the time to appreciate whenever a new patch of skin is released.

Soft kisses to a shoulder as Regina's dress is removed. Nails raking over a firm stomach as the blonde's shirt go away. A tongue tracing down a thigh as stockings are peeled off. Calves being massaged as pants are being dragged down and thrown away.

The intimacy of their actions is fairly new to both women and they're not ignorant enough to not silently acknowledge the seriousness of it.

The underwear goes away much faster, both eager to feel the other's soft, warm skin against their own. And then a wordless battle begins over who gets to go first. Both try to win the other over with soft kisses and fleeting touches, hoping to get the other to submit.

Unsurprisingly it's Regina who, in her impatience, puts a stop to the game, forcing the other woman do concede when she pushes the blonde so her legs catch on the bed and she tumbles backwards. The former mayor quickly climbs on top of her lover, settling over her hips to ensure she doesn't try to move away.

"Cheater," Emma states with a knowing smile as one hand grips a thigh while the other starts stroking the brunette's stomach, enjoying the slight quivers it induces.

"Are you complaining?" the former Queen asks as she moves to scrape her nails across an areola and a protruding nipple, grinning at the moan it draws from the other woman as the tip hardens further, the sheriffs body shivering at the sensation as goosebumps appear on her whole body.

It hadn't taken long for the brunette to figure out that Emma has a thing for her raking nails.

"I love when you do that," the blonde gasps.

"I know," Regina replies as she leans down to wrap her lips around the nipple, her hand finding the other to pinch and knead teasingly.

The moan released this time is a little louder and the sheriff's hands move to grab her lover's buttocks, desperate to find some leverage she can move against.

She releases a groan of frustration when she realizes the way Regina is situated prevents her from being able to get much relief from the firm throbbing between her thighs.

the brunette chuckles as she let's go of the nipple she has been enjoying with a pop.

"Something bothering you dear?" she asks with fake sweetness, knowing full well what the problem is.

"Regina-" Emma whines as she experimentally raises her hips to see if she can unbalance the other woman, but the brunette stays firm. All it accomplishes is that the movement makes the sheriff acutely aware of her lover's own wetness. She honestly has no ulterior motive when her hand moves toward that wetness of its own accord. Her fingertips barely have time to reach well groomed curls though, before they're forced away and above her head.

Regina tsks disapprovingly at her, but it's hard to feel any remorse when beautifully round breasts are suddenly so close to her face. The brunette quickly pulls back up when full lips close around one nipple and she slaps Emma's stomach reproachfully and sighs at her lover's sheepish smile in reply.

"If you won't let me come, you can't blame me for not playing fair."

"Fine," Regina huffs in acquiescence as she rearranges herself so she has one leg between the blonde's and lays down on top of her lover. And the sheriff knows she's going to have to work for her release. Not that she minds since she likes the closeness it brings when their bodies are moving wholly against and with each other.

When her lips find the brunette's, her hands move to hips and her leg bends upward to create leverage as they start to move together, she can't help but think that they do have the whole night after all.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and make no profit of them.

Rating: K+ for a kiss

AN: So 7 chapters and a little more than 15,000 words later, we're at the end of this one. Thank you all who reviewed and followed and favorited. It's been a pleasure to write.

* * *

She can't help but feel out of place, standing with the whole Charming family, surrounded by many of the townspeople waiting for the fireworks to start.

It's New Year's Eve, and as expected, her son and lover had wanted to go see the show and celebrate with the rest of town. And true to _her_ word, she had let herself get dragged along with them, Snow and Charming.

But just because she pretends to have come along willingly, doesn't mean she likes all the uncertain, puzzling, sometimes hostile looks she's getting from the crowd. They try to sneak glances when they think she's not looking at them, reluctant to meet her eyes. And sometimes she turns to meet their gaze just to humor herself with the way they shrink and scurry away from her. It gives her a sense of thrill that she can still invoke fear and humility in them.

_Serves them right for being so damn nosy and judgmental._

But she can't really blame them for their curiosity. After all, it does make for skepticism when the woman responsible for cursing them all in the first place shows up with the Savior and the royalties her curse were intended for.

Because that's what people seem to think; that she wanted to keep Snow White from her true love and punish her for her happiness. This is, like most other assumptions about her, only half the truth. The curse had been as much about her getting her own sort of happiness as well as punishing her then stepdaughter.

That is one of the shortcomings of humans in her mind. They never bother to question or probe to try to understand and get the fuller picture. It's easier for them to just keep it uncomplicated so they can have their beliefs and excuses. At least that's what she's been used to until Emma Swan came into her life, questioning everything; always poking around, digging a little deeper.

It had infuriated her at first, because it had thrown her off balance and, if she were completely honest with herself, she had felt threatened and maybe even a little bit scared.

In hindsight, she finds it ironic that most of what she's done as the Evil Queen, killing, hurting, manipulating and cursing, could have probably been avoided if there had been someone like Emma in fairy tale land. Someone who _cared. _Who didn't let her get away with everything she did and questioned her actions and beliefs. Who saw past her front and still wanted to talk to her and be around her even though she tried to run them away. Someone that didn't expect anything in return and didn't take any more than the brunette felt she could give.

_Someone who hadn't been a push-over like her father._

She had loved her father, and knew that he loved her back unconditionally – obviously, since he had stayed with her all the way, even when she was 'evil'. But he had been weak when she had needed him to be strong. He had not stood up for her when her mother carried out her own sense of justice repeatedly, not stopped her betrothal and swift marriage to King Leopold, not been there to be her reason while Rumpelstiltskin manipulated and confused her. He had failed as her father as much as she had failed as his daughter.

She's brought out of her reflections by a hand settling against her lower back, and she lock eyes with Emma as the blonde leans closer to her.

"Are you okay? You were gone for a while there." The concern in the other woman's eyes and voice, makes a pleasant warmth spread through the former mayor even though the night is cold.

"Just musing over my current situation dear, I'm fine," she replies with a reassuring smile, deliberately ignoring the inquiring looks sent their way at the sheriff's closeness and her supporting hand against the brunette's back.

"They're gonna start the fireworks in a minute," Henry yells happily as he runs toward his moms in obvious excitement and hug them both at the same time, one arm around each of their waists.

Both women share a look of surprise that clearly says 'is it midnight already?!'

They watch as Henry 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' when the fireworks being launched explodes in all kinds of colors and formations, his joyful laughter and happy expression - unknowingly to him - being given their full attention.

Henry disappears in the crowd for a moment before he's running back towards his parents, skidding to a halt in front of them.

"Mom, I just had the greatest idea ever," he pants out. Both women raise their eyebrows at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Since you have magic, you can make special fireworks right?"

"I…uh-" Regina says taken aback by his request.

"Can you make one like Gandalf does in Lord of the Rings? You know, like, a dragon that flies around and roars and stuff?"

"You've let him watch Lord of the Rings?" Emma says in shock.

"Of course not, Miss Swan, he's eleven. He's read the books," the former mayor replies, like it should have been obvious and she's insulted the blonde could even think something like that.

"Can you mom? Please, please," Henry pleads as he's jumping back and forth from his left to right leg, clearly thrilled at his suggestion.

"I don't know, Henry, some people might not like it," the former Queen tries to reason with him, but it's clear he's not going to be deterred from this 'brilliant' idea.

"When have you cared what they think anyway?" he baits her, going for puppy eyes and hoping his mom will cave.

"Alright, fine," Regina says with a sigh and a flick of her wrist, happy that people seem otherwise occupied as the brief purple cloud that forms into a rocket, would no doubt cause mayhem.

"Cool," Henry yells as he picks it up and starts moving to where the fireworks are being launched further ahead.

"You be careful with that young man," the brunette yells after him as she feels that not unfamiliar motherly panic start bubbling in her chest. "And you stay at least five feet away from it when it launches."

Henry whirls around with a grin before he's gone from their view and Regina almost follows him, but a hand catching her own prevents it.

"Relax, he'll be fine. He's your son after all," she says with a wink before turning her head upwards to look for the special firework, not letting go of the former mayor's hand.

The brunette lets out a huff of feigned annoyance, but lets her gaze wander toward the sky as well.

And it doesn't take long before the rocket soars into the air, bursting into a regal red and gold dragon. It roars once, twice as it swerves across the sky before exploding in an inferno of red, white and blue, Emma's ecstatic laughter filling the former mayor's ears.

"That was AWESOME," Henry yells in delight when he finds his parents again. "Do another one!"

But several of the people closest to them have turned and are staring openly at them now, and Regina thinks it's probably not a bad idea to try to get some distance between herself and the townspeople.

"I think maybe it's time to go," she tells her son and lover meekly, trying to get them to move away with her from the crowd.

But Emma is standing firm and when the brunette turns back, ready to plead, she's tugged against the sheriff instead. She stumbles slightly and the blonde steadies her, pressing the former mayor against herself and trapping them almost nose to nose by folding her arms around her waist.

"Fuck them," she says with determination, warm breath brushing against Regina's parted lips.

"Emma-" the former Queen says, her voice trembling, suspecting what's about to happen and feeling both excited and scared at the same time.

"Happy New Year," the sheriff whispers before closing the remaining distance and kissing the other woman softly. It's not a particularly heated kiss - their son is standing right next to them after all - but it's long and intimate and loving, leaving no doubt in the minds of whoever is watching that this is real.

And as they break apart and the blonde gazes at the other woman who's wearing a serene and relaxed look, lips formed in a lazy smile and with adorable rosy cheeks from the cold, Emma feels the happiest she can remember. And so, her next words flow out of her as naturally as if it's been said a thousand times before.

"I love you."

The look of utter surprise on the other woman would have made her laugh, had she not just put herself in a very compromising position.

"You do?" And the voice is timid and full of wonder.

"I do," she says with conviction as she realizes it doesn't matter if the other woman says it back or not. Sure it will hurt and probably make things somewhat tense for a while, but at least she has been honest with the former Queen. They've come to a point in their relationship now where she has to be honest with both herself and the other woman.

When Regina speaks, it's with a shy smile, but her gaze is penetrating and full of fire, her eyes blazing with mirth.

"Good! Because I love you too!"

And they grin at each other as they walk away from the people staring at them in surprise and shock, Henry between them holding their hands.

_Like a family._

* * *

The End (or The Beginning if you look at it differently) ;)


End file.
